


Preventing a Massacre

by spilltea



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I want to add gay but i also dont want to go off canon so oOF, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Quill, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WTM, Watching Infinity War, basically loki snatches everyone and forces them to watch and react to infinity war, characters watch their movie, idk what to tag, ive been waiting for a fic like this, like jESUS PLEASE HELP ME, loki is saving everyones asses, no beta we die like men, so I decided to do it myself, so much hetero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilltea/pseuds/spilltea
Summary: After suffering from nightmares about his pending death, Loki escapes Asgards prison with the help of an old friend to prevent a massive tragedy that would affect everyone in the entire universe. So, like any good God, he locks the Avengers and friends in their tower and forces them to watch Infinity War to prevent them from making the same mistakes. (AKA a watching the movie fic)





	1. A Social Gathering, AKA Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N Dude, you have no idea how annoyed I was getting at this chapter, so I'm sorry that about halfway through is a bit lazy.
> 
> I've rewritten all scenes at least three times, and even scrapped a three thousand word chunk of the chapter... I think I've written over ten thousand words today, and I'm peeved.
> 
> I didn't include the majority of the Infinity War cast (though it was planned) because... that was a mess.
> 
> So, I'm legit sorry.
> 
> DISCLAIMERS!
> 
> 1) I don't have a beta, nor did I proofread this, but it's been run through Grammarly? I'll edit this completely when I finish writing it *wink wonk*
> 
> 2) I don't own anything. Obviously.
> 
> 3) I might do more movies in the future if you guys like it! Like Homecoming, Ragnarok, Civil War and all that jazz...
> 
> Just to clear up any confusion, Loki is from 2012, Doctor Strange is from 2016, the Avengers are from 2015 (so Wanda and Vision are present) and Peter's group is from 2017 (Somewhere before Homecoming)
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> xoxoxo ~Sarah

_A gauntlet._

_A big, golden gauntlet, with what looked to be two infinity stones, were wrapping around his neck._

_Crushing._

_Lips were moving, he could tell, they were his own. He couldn't hear himself, almost as if the sound of silence was louder than a bombs boom._

_The gauntlet squeezed tighter._

_Eyes flickered over to the left. A man was caught in metal, light reflecting on moist eyes._

_Blue eyes._

_Thor._

_Rage was storming in his charming eyes, promising death upon everyone in the room._

_Death was already present in the room._

_Green eyes danced along the destroyed room—ship. Bodies were lying all over the floor, blood pooling like a sick river._

_Finally, his eyes landed on the titan who was at fault._

_Thanos._

_His neck was crushed._

Loki gasped awake, breathing heavily into the dark room. The lights from the hallway of the dungeon were dim, just providing enough light so he could see his own chest rising and falling. He mutely noted that his face was wet and warm.

A nightmare?

Pushing himself up from the cell's bed, Loki took a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat. His heart was as loud as Thors' thunder, which only made Loki feel more unsettled.

The faces in his dream seemed to blur when the God immediately tried to recall the events that had taken place. All he could remember was not being able to breathe, and a tidal wave of grief and anger bubbling up inside in his chest. His throat was sore. Almost like a phantom pain.

Questions came and went through Loki's mind, as he scrambled to find the answer. Was this just some messed up nightmare that the horrific events of the day brought up? Who was killing him? Why could Loki almost smell blood, even now? Why was silence so loud right now? Was it... perhaps not a dream...

The future? Maybe some sort of prophecy?

Why was Loki so terrified of the man with the gauntlet?

Standing up, Loki slowly walked to the edge of the cell, almost wanting to press his forehead against the wall. He's already learned what happens when you do that, however.

Why was his heart still beating so fast?

Sensing a presence, Loki immediately twisted to the right, masking his distress with a mischievous smirk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Heimdall?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and narrowed his all-seeing eyes at the man.

"So, I was right."

Raising an eyebrow, Loki ignored the pang in his stomach, and asked, "Right about what?"

"You are seeing it too."

Loki could have sworn his heart stopped right at his ribcage, and just held itself there. A dull ache etched itself into Loki's heart, as he pretending not to be shocked.

"I may be smarter than most here," Loki forced a chuckle, sitting back down on his bed. "But you might want to be clearer than that."

Heimdall paused for a second, seeming to be thinking of the right thing to say. For a man that could see-all, you'd think he could be clear as day, and explain basically everything in the universe... but no. When Loki was younger, he would often accuse Heimdall of acting mysterious just to gain a reputation.

He still thinks so.

"You might not see what I see, perhaps. But you see a version of it... your own version. The infinity stones, the Mad Titan... massacre."

"I don't think I understand."

Heimdall nodded, looking down for a brief second, before staring right at Loki with his piercing eyes.

"When you were with the Chitauri, a woman tortured you, correct?"

Loki blanched, jaw dropping for a moment. Loki struggled to push down the building rage, and panic, hiding it with indifference.

"Gamora." He knew that name more than his own.

"The Mad Titan's daughter," Heimdall informed, eyebrows furrowed. " _Thanos'_  daughter."

For a reason that Loki could not decipher, he felt a foreign feeling. Not being able to pinpoint what exactly it was, Loki decided to just continue the conversation. It wasn't like Heimdall would gossip... he didn't even tell Odin when Loki let the Frost Giants in Asgard.

"He was in my dream. He had a gauntlet, of sorts."

It was quiet for a few minutes, the two of them simply thinking. Sometimes answers can come out of simply thinking for a minute... who would have thought? Not Thor, Loki retorted inwardly.

"Why am I getting these dreams, and not Thor? Isn't he the beefier, and heroic type?"

Heimdall breathed out a chuckle, a small smile flashing on his face.

"If fate is not giving it to Thor, but to you and I," Heimdall whispered, leaning closer to the cell. Loki, straining to hear, leaned closer as well. "That means Thor is not supposed to be the heroic one this time."

Loki chuckled mercilessly, a grin splitting his face. "I just tried to take over Midgard some few weeks ago... now you expect me to help you save... who?"

"I'm not sure who," Heimdall wondered. "But if it involves the infinity stones... then the entire universe."

Loki paused, a frown marring his face. His grin was flat out non-existent in a couple words.

"Besides, something tells me that you were not one hundred percent into the whole invasion," Heimdall said, eyes knowing.

Loki didn't respond.

"Loki, I need to be able to trust you. With no lies, or tricks... can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"That was a lie."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Loki frowned. He didn't even mean to lie, but it slipped out.

_The Tesseract, holding it out to the Mad Titan._

_'I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.'_

_Hand crushing his windpipe._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_Grief._

_Pain._

_It hurts._

"You can trust me."

Heimdall was already walking away before he stopped.

"I'll help you escape this cell. I'm sending you to Midgard." It was practically inaudible, but Loki could read lips, despite the dark lighting.

Midgard?

What,  _or who_ , could possibly be on Midgard?

* * *

Escaping was a piece of cake.

Heimdall proved to be stealthy and knew great knowledge about Asgard that proved to be useful. Overall, mix together Loki and Heimdall, and you get an unstoppable force meets an immovable object type of mix.

AKA put them together and they achieve their goals, no questions asked.

Now, Loki was heaving as he ran down the rainbow bridge, eyes flicking to edge ever so often. He never did really forget about falling down into the dark abyss.

It didn't matter at the moment, however. Loki was more concerned that he had to sprint the entire bridge. Exercise was more Thor's thing.

Arriving at the Bifrost, Heimdall was already waiting for him.

"How did-?" Loki was taking shallow breathes, leaning on his knees.

"You're out of shape," Heimdall commented, nudging Loki on the shoulder. "Being stuck in a cell for weeks will do that to you. Come, we don't have much time before King Odin figures out why someone put snakes in his bathroom."

Loki paused, frowning.

" _That's_  how you distracted Odin?"

"Doesn't matter, hurry your pace."

Dropping the matter, Loki rushed into the Bifrost and watched as Heimdall shoved Hofund into the slit.

"Meet with a man named Doctor Strange. He is by far the most educated with magic on Earth at the time I'm sending you to-"

"You can send me to different times?"

"Stop asking questions. I already got in contact with him, and he's using the time stone to help your journey."

Loki rolled his eyes. From what he could gather, was that it was probable Heimdall and this 'Doctor Strange' talked through, most likely, a connection of dreams. Who then came to the conclusion of  _'Thano's is not a good guy, we should get another bad guy to stop him before he destroys us all'_  and is now sending Loki down to Midgard. With the help of the time stone.

Despite being smart, and gifted with extensive knowledge about magic and his own mythology, Loki really hated the too confusing stuff. He'd imagine Thor's brain would explode with his own deduction.

"Can I have one more question?" Loki felt like a child.

Heimdall raised his eyebrows, amused at Loki's antics. Such a curious boy. "Yes?"

"This may seem like an obvious question—in fact, a question you probably should have answered without being asked... why are you sending me to Midgard?"

"To talk to Doctor Strange."

Loki wanted to huff, and stomp like a toddler. He ultimately decided against it.

"Now you're just trying to annoy me."

"You and Doctor Strange are going to discuss a plan for bringing a specific group of people together for a viewing."

"... A viewing?"

"Use the time stone and your magic. You'll know what to do from there. For now, talk to Doctor Strange, and he'll tell you what to do from there."

Loki opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Heimdall opened the Bifrost and shot him down the Earth.

Lovely.

* * *

"So, Loki locked all of us in here, including some toddlers, to watch a movie?" Tony asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Toddlers?" One of them asked, indignant. "Mister Stark, we're in high school."

"Yeah, so basically just starting potty training."

The taller girl snorted, an amused smirk plastered on her face. She was already spread out on the couch, popcorn in hand. The three other High schoolers were slightly more disturbed than her. Understandably so.

"Mister Stark, um," One of the boys said, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. "What, uh, what's the movie about?"

Tony simply shrugged. "How should I know, kid?"

"Whatever it's about," Steve said, glaring at Tony for his dismissive behaviour. "We can't trust it."

The boy was still staring at Tony, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Do you- Do you not recognize me?" The boy asked, a slight shake in his tone.

"Should he?" Natasha asked, more interested in the conversation than a second before.

The other High school girl nodded hesitantly, standing beside the boy. She seemed to be slightly more mature than the girl on the couch.

"I thought Peter was, like, working with you or something?"

The boy's name was Peter, Tony noted. Internally, he searched his memory for any Peter but came up with none.

"I have no idea who you are, kid."

Steve frowned, crossing his arms. "Hold on a second. There has to be a reason Loki brought them, though."

"Were you too drunk to remember the kid when you hired him or something?" Clint snorted, punching Tony lightly on the shoulder, who only glared at him in response.

"Oh, shut it, Bird Brain," Tony muttered.

"This is so weird."

Everyone's attention immediately settled on the scientist, who had a deep frown dug into his face.

"The Other Guy is so quiet..."

"The Other Guy?" The other High school boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's unfamiliar magic," Wanda spoke, eyes trained on Bruce. "But there's a wall blocking the Hulk from Banner."

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"The Hulk?" The boy echoed, a slight tinge of fear settled on his face.

"No," Vision said, taking over for Wanda. "This is... nothing I've ever seen before."

It was tensely silent for a moment.

"I'm so lost."

"Okay, kids, what's all of your names? I'm so tired of referring to you guys as 'the girl', 'the other girl' and 'the boy' in my head," Tony quipped.

"Oh, I'm Ned... Ned Leeds."

"MJ."

"Liz Allan."

Peter didn't bother telling his name, as he was deep in thought. Tony noticed with curiosity that all fidgeting that the boy was doing earlier was gone.

"Whenever Loki lets us go," Vision started, still focused on Banner. "We should try to track the magic's source. It could help with future green related problems."

Bruce nodded, shakily taking a deep breath.

"What's the date?" Peter suddenly asked.

"What's that, son?" Steve asked, looking up from the letter he was studying again.

"Um, what's the date, sir?"

"September seventh."

Peter frowned, glancing at his friends, who also looked confused. "Year?"

Tony, finally having understood the circumstances, took the liberty in answering the kid. "Twenty-fifteen."

"Shit."

"What do you mean 'shit'?" Tony asked, walking closer to the boy. He could have sworn Steve almost shouted 'language' at the poor kid.

The boy sighed, shifting his weight to his other leg. "We're from twenty-seventeen."

Silence.

"Oh."


	2. The Fate of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team watches the first scene, whilst Thor dies in the inside.  
> There's talk about how Thano's is the eggplant emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! In the reactions, it felt really repetitive? Just because this scene, specifically, is a lot of death, and angst, so there was a lot of 'OH SHIT WHAT THE FU' and like 'oh, that's so sad, Alexa play Despacito' moments...
> 
> But anyway, hopefully, next chapter will not be (the reactions I mean aha) this dull.
> 
> Overall, I'm just not very happy with this chapter... but whatever lmao.
> 
> enJOY]

It was bizarre, Steve couldn't help but think.

A God they fought years ago comes back to make them watch a movie... with some teenagers. Even if the kids were in relation to Tony, they were young.

If anything, Loki should have asked their parents if they could come, not just kidnap them.

"You all friends?" Steve asked, eyes not focused on who he was actually talking to, but the stressed features of the heroes.

The kids were silent for a couple moments, all glancing at each other. Peter decided to speak for them all, saying, "Um, Ned and I are friends. We don't really know Michelle nor Liz... but they're nice."

Humour immediately slapped itself on the teens' faces, more specifically Michelle's and Neds. Smirking knowingly, Michelle elbowed Peter in the side.

"Oh, is Liz nice?"

Peter was tense, face heating up.

Ned put a hand on his blushing friends' shoulder, rolling his eyes. "C'mon Michelle, do you need to tease him for everything he does?"

"When it makes him go as red as cherries, sure."

Liz simply watched the conversation with confused eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

"Should we just get to watching whatever Loki sent us?" Tony asked, rubbing his face. Everyone has been locked in the room for about ten minutes and all hell was threatening to break loose... well, it felt like it was.

Plus, Tony kind of wanted to save Peter from embarrassing himself further. He knew a crushing kid when he saw one. Especially one who stutters and blushes from the slightest of teasing.

Steve nodded in agreement, though he was entertained by someone other than him being teased about women, they needed to get out of this room in case something happens and they need to suit up.

Everyone sat down on the sofa or chairs, getting comfortable.

"Does anyone know how long this will be?" Clint asked, throwing his arm around the back of the sofa.

"Nope."

**[radio transmission sound]**

"I already hate this," Ned couldn't help but mutter, pulling his legs onto the couch in front of him. Peter huffed a chuckle and rubbed his friend's shoulder. The two of them silent grin, amused at each other.

"Can you guys stop flirting and watch the movie?" MJ cut in, slapping Peter's arm.

"Rude," Peter commented.

**[Asgardian PA]: This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - Engines are dead, life support failing.**

Thor's eyebrows shot up, as confusion and panic flooded his system.

"Um, what?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Tony asked, lacking the certain dry humour he usually oozed. There was something that just sucked the humour right out of his jokes when an Asgardian ship was being attacked.

Natasha frowned at the screen, slightly cocking her head to the side. "Do you know who's attacking the refugee's vessel?"

Thor shook his head, eyes set on the screen. "There's no reason for the refugee vessel to be even out of the dock."

Bruce took a deep breath, squeezing the couch beneath him. This was clearly not good.

**[Cont.] Requesting aid from any vessel within range… Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a Warcraft, I repeat, this is not a Warcraft.**

"There's... families on that ship?" Peter asked, pent-up adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Innocents being attacked," Tony murmured.

"Why would Asgardians be attacked?" Steve questioned.

**[Inside the ship, Ebony Maw walks among the bodies of dead Asgardians. He steps over them as he speaks with no mind as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor.]**

Thor took a sharp breath, abruptly standing from his seat on the couch.

"Calm down, big guy," Natasha interjected, pulling at his arms. She jerked back, feeling a hot pain travel through her bones, and spasming her bicep. Thor just electrocuted her with his fingertips?

"Those are Asgardians," Thor voiced, grief, and anger evident in his voice. Nobody commented on the way it wavered slightly. "My people. Slaughtered."

"Mister Thor," Peter quietly said, ignoring the glares his friends sent him. "I, um, I have a feeling that this is why Mister Loki is making us watch this."

Thor frowned, turning to the teen. "What do you mean, young one?"

Michelle, despite the tense air that threatened to choke everyone, was hopelessly holding back a snort at the nickname. Peter glanced at her and served her a deadpanned a glare.

Turning back to the God, Peter continued, "I just mean, maybe Loki is trying to actually do something good here. Like, prevent this? Show us the, I dunno, the future?"

It was far-fetched and they all knew it. That didn't stop them from desperately clawing at an idea to help them understand Loki's motives, and showing a... genocide on screen.

"Perhaps," Thor mumbled, sitting back down on the sofa.

The movie didn't start back up for a couple minutes, as if knowing someone had to say something else.

It was Steve.

"I'm sorry you kids are being dragged into this," He said, frowning slightly. "You shouldn't have to see this."

"Maybe there's more of a reason you're being shown this," Tony commented absent-mindedly.

"Maybe," Peter echoed.

**Ebony Maw: Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Thanos.**

"Thanos?" Clint asked, pointedly looking towards Thor for more information.

"I have no idea who that is."

"Fantastic," Ned muttered, sinking further into the couch.

Steve was practically glaring holes into Tony's poor television. This 'Thanos' guy was really giving him some certain vibes of the forties. Lord knows what happened to Red Skull.

"I already want to shove that guy off a cliff," Tony commented.

**[Loki is seen with the Black Order. He watches Thanos.]**

Silence.

"Well," Liz quietly said, nervously studying the death glares the Avengers were giving the man on the screen. "That's our man."

"Both our men," Michelle informed, narrowing her eyes at the screen. "That big, purple eggplant is who caused all that death?"

"He does kind of look like the eggplant emoji," Ned nodded, relieved to have some humour to hold onto.

"Ew, why do you guys like to bring up that emoji so much?" Peter asked, face betraying disgust.

"It's the best emoji. Just not here," Michelle defended.

Liz suddenly cocked her head to the side, frowning.

"He looks more like a prune."

"What is wrong with kids nowadays?" Clint asked, even though he was chuckling. Thor's face was betraying his confusion, making him look like an overgrown golden retriever.

"What is a prune?"

"That purple asshole, right there," Michelle pointed to Thanos on the screen.

**Thanos: [Looking out the large window we saw at the end of Thor: Ragnarok.] I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. [grabs Thor.]**

"Oh, fuck," Tony muttered, eyes wide.

Bruce was ten seconds away from hyperventilating, nervously looking back and forth from the screen to Thor.

"Is that you? He picked you up like a kid does to a hamster."

Thor was intensely analyzing the screen, even standing up to get a better look at it. "What happened to my hair?"

**[Cont.] It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here… or should I say I am.**

"So, let me get this straight," Clint interrupted, swallowing thickly. "Thanos, the purple, wrinkly prune, slaughtered everyone on Asgard, and they're calling it... salvation?"

Natasha simply nodded.

"Jesus fuck."

**Thor: [exhaustedly spitting blood from his mouth] You talk too much.**

Tony eyes widened comically.

"Forget your hair, Goldilocks! What happened to your eye? You're turning into Pirate God."

Of course, there were no answers for the growing questions that threatened to never be answered.

"You look," Peter paused, thinking of a word. "Badass."

**Thanos: [to Loki] The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference.**

**Loki: Oh, I do. Kill him away.**

"You have such a wonderful fucking brother, Thor," Clint growled.

"He's adopted."

"The tesseract... what would he want the tesseract for?" Tony asked. Of course, the obvious answer would be for power, but Tony had a feeling that Thanos had plenty of power to spare.

"It's an Infinity stone," Thor answered, turning away from the TV.

"Infinity stone?" Natasha inquired, suddenly more interested in Tony's and Thor's conversation than the movie.

"Each Infinity holds great power... Vision has the Mind stone, just for an example. Friends, if Thanos gets all the stones, well, who knows what would happen. The Tesseract is the..." Thor thought for a second, as if thinking of the answer to a math question. "Space stone."

Peter was already way out of his element. Fight bad guys? Sure, no doubt he could whip up a good fight scene. Fighting a giant alien with unimaginable power, who can lift a God like a ragdoll... not so much.

All this information was hurting his brain.

For the first time in weeks... Peter felt real, unfiltered fear take over his thinking.

"Ugh," Tony growled, leaning back in the sofa. "We're gonna have to stop him, aren't we?"

"Loki with the Tesseract's power was hard enough," Bruce commented.

Tony shrugged, brushing off Bruce's concern. "Nah, Hulk-y baby smashed him around good."

**[Thanos sets the gauntlet on Thor's temple. The power stone glows brightly. Thor suffers in pain.]**

Everyone watching the movie cringed away from Thor's screaming, feeling anxiety beat at their hearts like a drum.

This was their teammate, their friend...

And he was being killed right in front of them like some sort of sick game show.

"Please Loki," Steve mumbled, hand over his mouth. "Don't do this..."

**Loki: [cringing and looking away from his brother's pain] All right, stop!**

The tension in the air lessened it's hold on everyone's throats, as they all collectively let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like Reindeer Games actual does care for you, Pointbreak," Tony smiled, still uneasy from the situation.

Thor nodded mutely.

**Thor: We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard.**

Thor was still quiet.

"So, that's why you guys are on the ship," Natasha deduced, crossing her arms. "Asgard was destroyed."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that," Clint couldn't help but say.

**[Loki glances at Thor like he knows something he doesn't. He lifts his right hand into the air and the Tesseract reveals itself]**

**Thor: You really are the worst, brother.**

"Oh come on," Thor groaned.

**Loki: [While holding the Tesseract out to Thanos] I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again.**

Dread pooled at the bottom of Thor's stomach, as he analyzed his distressed brother. His green eyes were shiny, full of tears. Whether they were from anger or grief was not clear, but Thor could tell he was upset.

The sudden urge to put his hand on his brother's neck, and assure him that they would all be all right was apparent. He missed his little brother.

**Thanos: Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.**

**Loki: Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have a Hulk.**

"That's my line!" Tony exclaimed, indignant.

Steve sighed, almost face-palming. "Stark... not important."

"The Hulk... is in space..." Bruce whispered, eyes wide.

**[Loki dives out of the way as Hulk emerges and fights Thanos. Punches are exchanged and Thanos is forced into the wall of the ship. Maw stops Black Dwarf from interfering.]**

Uproar built up within the room, each of the audience members cheering for the raging green guy, fists in the air. For the first time, Bruce finally felt happy that the Hulk was out and rearing to smash Thanos.

For once he could agree with Hulks anger.

"Go Hulk!" Peter exclaimed, a small smile forming on his face. What? He was a Hulk fan, just as much as he was a fan of Doctor Banner.

Peter supposed that was the joy of both being a nerd and a superhero fanatic.

**Ebony Maw: Let him have his fun.**

The cheering quieted down.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Um, Doctor Banner," Ned started, tearing his eyes from the screen. "There's no possible way that Thanos could beat the Hulk... right?"

"Uh," Bruce stuttered. "I, um, I don't know. The only thing that has come remotely close to beating Hulk would be..." Bruce paused.

Tony worried stared at his friend. "Bruce?"

"The Abomination was close..."

Peter frowned... the Abomination?

"Did it come close to Thanos power?"

"I dunno," Bruce shrugged. He clasped his hands together, desperately trying to stop shaking. "It was like ten years ago Hulk and the Abomination fought."

**[Thanos defeats Hulk and dumps him to the ground.]**

"This is..." Thor started, trailing off.

"Fucking terrible," Clint finished.

Bruce was horrified, as his jaw dropped to the floor. The room around him was blurring dangerously, almost sending him spiralling down to a panic attack.

_Not good._

_Not good._

_Not good._

_Not good._

It was almost as if Hulk was whispering those words into Bruce's ear.

**Heimdall: Forefathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last time.**

**[Heimdall summons the Bifrost, which carries Hulk away.]**

"Heimdall..." Thor said, thanking him in his head.

"That's Heimdall?" Ned asked, shaking off the fear from what he had just witnessed.

"Yes, he controls the Bifrost. He had just sent Banner... most likely to Earth."

Ned nodded, before saying, "I've read up a little on Norse Mythology... is it true that Loki gave birth to a horse?"

Thor raised an eyebrow.

Everyone else in the room frowned at the boy, who simply shrunk back from their piercing glares.

"Alright, not the time..."

**Thanos: That was a mistake.**

**[Thanos stabs Heimdall through the heart.]**

Wanda gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Vision quickly embraced her, trying to convey as much comfort as he could possibly achieve.

Thor was positively raging in his seat, jaw clenching and unclenching. Wanda quickly glanced over to the devastated God, eyes filling with sympathy.

Leaning further into Visions hug, Wanda's hand shot out, manipulating the red magic that coursed through her veins. The red scurried across Thor's cheek, almost sliding smoothly across the soft skin.

She immediately sent out waves of comfort, learning from Visions portrayal. Thor was heaving heavy breaths, but his eyes met the witches.

He nodded appreciatively.

She smiled back from Visions arms.

"This is so fucked up," Clint murmured, looking ten years older than he should.

**Thor: No! You're going to die for that!**

Thor nodded along with his future counterpart.

"I'm going to send Mjolnir straight into your heart," He threatened, clenching his fists.

"Where is Mjolnir?" Steve suddenly asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hm... Thor should have called his hammer by now...

**Ebony Maw: [Holding the Tesseract, on one knee] My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but 2 Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.**

"God, why does this douchebag look so much like Voldemort?" Clint asked.

Tony snorted at the comparison, agreeing.

"Squidward," Tony mumbled, making Clint laugh bitterly.

"That would suck," Michelle commented, which led to Peter questioning what she meant. "Not having a nose."

"Pft!" Peter choked, rolling his eyes.

Steve and Thor looked on the conversation with fondness. There was something about laughing in the face of death that seemed to help ease the pain a little... they both knew from experience.

Lord knows how many jokes Bucky would whisper into Steve's ear right before they joined the battle.

**[Thanos crushes the Tesseract, revealing the Space Stone. He places it on the gauntlet.]**

"Hang on," Bruce said, holding his arm up. "What stone is that?"

Thor squinted at the screen, before informing the scientist, "The Power stone."

"What stones are there?"

"Other than the Space, Mind and Power stone? Uh, the Time stone, the Reality stone, and the Soul stone."

Tony joined the conversation, slightly positioning his body to face the two. "What you're saying is that Thanos is quite far away from getting all the stones?"

"I think so."

"Well, then where are the other ones?"

"Scattered around the Universe."

"This shouldn't be too hard then..."

**Thanos: There are 2 more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.**

"There's another here?" Vision asked with his ever so calm voice.

Thor didn't say anything for a couple seconds. "Suppose so."

**Proxima Midnight: Father, we will not fail you.**

**Loki: [Emerging from a separate section of the ship] If I might interject…**

"I swear to fuck," Michelle and Peter couldn't help but giggle at Clint's choice of words. "If that little weasel-"

"I'll hit him myself if he does something stupid. Do not worry, Barton," Thor assured.

**[Cont.] If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.**

**Thanos: If you consider failure experience...**

**Loki: I consider experience, experience. Almighty Thanos. I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful King of Jotunheim, god of mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity.**

Lokis brother could almost smile at Loki's newfound sense of belonging as Odin's son... but his anxiety was rapidly growing by the second.

**[Thor squints and notices a dagger in Loki's hand. Loki attempts to stab Thanos, but fails.]**

The shock of Loki's trick had worn off quickly, as Thanos easily caught him in the lie. Of course, it was a relief to know that future-Loki was loyal to Thor, and Asgard... but this meant trouble for both of the brother Gods.

"This isn't good," Clint repeated.

"You've been saying that this entire time," Natasha retorted.

"Well, has it been good at all?"

"No."

"Then hush, and let me sing a song of cuss words," Clint said, taking a deep breath for a long-winded cussing session. One glance to the teenagers, Natasha instantly disagreed and slapped a hand over his mouth.

**Thanos: "Undying." You should choose your words more carefully.**

"Loki," Thor breathed. "No..."

**[Thanos tightens his hold around Loki's neck. He makes eye contact with Thor before he increases his force on Loki's neck.]**

"Natasha," Tony said quietly, gaining only her attention. She made a noise of acknowledgement. "Is there any way he could get out of that?"

She went silent.

"Yes, but," Her face suddenly smoothed out. The billionaire instantly knew that she was hiding her emotions. "I don't think he will."

Meanwhile, Peter was practically vibrating in his seat, adrenaline running high through his limbs. Despite not knowing the God personally, he respected him. He respected that he tried to take Thanos down with his own tricks.

Peter hated death with a passion.

But for someone who slaughters an entire race and calls it 'salvation'... Peter could get behind their death warrant.

Liz glanced at the shaking boy, biting her lip. Desperately, she ignored the urge to hug the boy that she had practically just met.

"This is..." Wanda murmured, slightly pushing away from Vision. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was her own grief for Loki or just memories of Pietro moistening her eyes. "I hate this."

**Loki: [Giving up on fighting against Thanos] You… will never be… a god. [Thanos snaps Loki's neck, killing him]**

No one said anything.

Wanda pulled her magic from Thor, knowing that there was practically no reason to try comforting him when he wasn't responsive.

Thor simply stared. He felt numb.

Where was Odin to prevent this? Was he killed by Thanos too?

**Thanos: No resurrections this time.**

**[Thanos teleports away with the Black Order.]**

**Thor: No… Loki…**

**[Thor is released from his binds. He crawls over to Loki's body- which, unlike in the Dark World, has not returned to it's Jotun form- and lays his head down on Loki's chest, shedding tears for all that he has lost.]**

**[The ship explodes.]**

"I hate to be the asshole who talks while grieving," Tony cut in, voice cold. "But you can survive that, right?"

Thor nodded slowly, wiping his eyes of dry tears.

"Of course," He feigned cockiness. "A little explosion couldn't hurt me, nor my one eye."

"What about your hair?" Michelle asked.

Happy to focus on something other than Loki, Thor jumped to the question. "What about my hair?"

"Do you think it'll be a little singed, or you'll be bald?"

Peter chuckled quietly, a small smile forming on his face. "Yeah, I mean, you've already lost so much hair... there's not much to lose."

Thor roared in indignance, lifting the tense air that had settled around them.

**The screen fades to black.**

**'Continue'**

The group of people didn't move from their spots on the couch, letting themselves have a couple minutes of silence. Thor was wishing his brother a good rest, hopefully, he would end up in Valhalla.

As for the rest of the watchers, they calmed down fairly quickly, thanking Loki for saving Thor, and sacrificing himself. Of course, it still hurt to a certain degree, no one was supposed to die.

"I have a feeling that Loki was not bullshitting us when writing this was the future," Clint announced, ripping the letter off the table where Steve had placed it.

Steve agreed with Clint before reaching for the remote, aiming it at the TV.

"We all ready?"

"No, but I don't think I'll ever be," Peter joked, making Michelle slap his arm.

"Let's continue," Thor wiped the last couple stray tears, and took a deep breath.

**'Continue'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: fuk mah home is ded  
> Wanda: i caREss ur godly face  
> Thor: thx
> 
> Bruce; not good  
> Also Bruce; stfu hULK
> 
> Peter: oh no  
> Thor: Loki is ded, therefore I'm ded  
> Michelle: Oh shi is ur hair ok  
> Peter: lol nope rip


	3. Enter the Loudmouths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get introduced to Dr. Strange, and Tony is a family man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop... ehehehe, sorry for the unannounced hiatus I took. But I'm back now from my break! And I've posted a new story on my profile!  
> You guys can check it out if you want, it's about Loki whoops.
> 
> So, I had some time out of the Marvel fandom for a while,,, but Endgame dragged me back in... I'm still really upset ack.
> 
> ANYWAYS! Thank you all for being so patient, and reviewing this story!
> 
> Also! Sorry, this chapter isn't the best, if I'm honest. It hasn't been edited either hnggg, I needed to post it though!

**[The Bifrost sends Hulk across space to Earth.]**

"Wow, the Hulk can really fly," Tony joked, patting his science bro on the shoulder.

Thor thanked Tony mentally, he needed something to keep him distracted. After all, Thor mused, this was in the future. He could kill Thanos before he could put another finger on his baby brothers head.

He  _will_  kill Thanos.

Bruce made a noise of amusement, before shaking his head. "If you count plummeting as flying."

"I have a feeling this will not be a graceful landing," Clint commented, a small smirk playing on his lips.

The teens, including Wanda, were amused at the Avengers slight banter, all casting knowing looks towards their—well, to only a few—heroes. The running meme of the Avengers being all buddy-buddy was popular amongst social media nowadays.

Which gave Peter a question.

"Um, can I ask you all a question?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the small boy, while his friends simply sent him curious stares.

"There's this—like, gag—uh, more like a meme, I—I guess," Peter stuttered under the eyes of everyone in the room. What? Public speaking was hard. "Do you... do you, by any chance, all live together like how every article about you guys... say?"

Inwardly slapping himself in the face for the rushed ending, and for the looks of surprises coming from the heroes, Peter clamped his mouth shut.

**[SANCTUM SANCTORUM]**

Natasha smirked at her teammates, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Stark wanted us all to move into the tower a couple years ago," She informed, relishing in the choke of incredulousness from the billionaire.

"Wha- nope, that was Pepper's idea. I wanted to make a base," Tony corrected, crossing his arms.

Steve chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Tony. "Really? Then why'd you call us personally?"

Said persons' eyes widened, indignance flaring up inside him. "As I said, Peppers idea! One word of advice, kid," Tony suddenly turned his attention to the boy who caused the 'situation'. "Never go against what a woman tells you. Just go with it. And even if you get bullied by your teammates, do whatever she tells you to do."

Natasha nodded, agreeing.

"How are we bullying you?" Clint asked, failing to mask his giggles.

The conversation was suddenly cut off by the God of Thunders words.

"Friends, the longer you all bicker, the longer we have to be stuck here. Let's just continue the film."

His tone was cold and harsh. Despite Thor's earlier jokes, it was clear that Loki was affecting him, and it was just longer to postpone his grieving while they were stuck in a room together.

Vision, who happened to be beside the God, placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

It was more for show than necessity.

He doesn't need to breathe.

But that's beside the point.

**Doctor Strange: Seriously? You don't have any money?**

"Who's that?" Bruce asked, voicing everyone's question.

Tony squinted at the screen, before cocking his head to the side. "I dunno. I guess we're going to be seeing some unfamiliar faces in this."

**Wong: Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual.**

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "You need money to survive nowadays."

Agreeing, Michelle decided to poke fun at the rich man. "As stupid as it is, it's true. Stark would definitely know," She smirked at the offended expression Tony was sporting.

"For your information, missy," Tony started, crossing his arms. "In my teens, I was almost living on the streets if it weren't for being able to couch surf with friends."

Natasha rose an eyebrow, while Steve sighed.

"When you were a teenager it was basically the era of the dinosaurs, you didn't need money," Peter outright snorted at the girls teasing, shrinking away from Tony's glare.

"I'm not that old!"

"Alright, calm down children, we're watching a movie," Natasha jabbed.

**Doctor Strange: I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham and Rye.**

"Metaphysical?" Bruce frowned.

Tony rose an eyebrow at the doctor, before clearing his throat. "It means-"

"No, Tony," Bruce shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I know what it means, I just... I don't understand how that relates to..."

"Probably an inside joke," Liz suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean, considering that one guy's clothing, I wouldn't say it was so much of an inside joke," Clint interjected, squinting his eyes. "Is that like a... a robe?"

Natasha elbowed him in the side, giving him a pointed look.

**Wong: Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200.**

**Doctor Strange: Dollars?**

**Wong: Rupees.**

Bruce, once again, frowned. "Like, as in Indian currency?"

"Why are you questioning it? We're watching a movie," Tony couldn't help but interrupt.

"It's just odd that he would have-"

"Don't be racist," Tony teased, smirking.

"Wha-? How is that racist?"

"I dunno, but it bothers you."

"Alright, enough," Steve scolded, crossing his arms in front of him. "Stop fighting like children, and watch the movie."

The rest of the group attempted to hide their giggles.

"Steve Rogers," Michelle recited, smirking. "Captain America, War Hero, Super Soldier, PSA superstar of Midtown Highschool, and, newly founded, Avengers mom."

Steve looked horrified.

"They play the PSA's at your high school?"

"Wait, Captain Patriot has PSA's?" Tony asked, looking like a kid on Christmas.

Peter chortled, before informing the amused group, "I think I've become immune to Captain Rogers messages by now from detention."

"I'm sure if he yelled at me, I wouldn't even flinch at this point," Ned said.

"I gotta say, Captain Tights," Michelle joined the billionaire with the nicknames—who was pleased with his influence on young teens. "I really loved learning about a balanced diet with you."

Groaning, Steve looked up for the roof, desperately praying to the Lord above for strength.

**Doctor Strange: Which is?**

As they were back to watching the movie, everyone quieted down.

Until Natasha decided to quietly mutter to Clint, "I hope Loki sends us the reels for his PSA's."

Steve looked utterly betrayed.

"Miss Widow, ma'am," Liz smiled, waving the woman off with her hand. "I could talk to my PE teacher on lending us them for a couple days if you'd like."

Agreeing, Natasha nodded.

"Alright."

"I'm beginning to think my team hates me," Steve mumbled, hiding the embarrassed smile in the crook of his arm.

**Wong: Uh, buck and a half.**

"Huh, maybe not Indian rupees?" Bruce questioned, coming down from his amused high.

"Yeah, wouldn't rupees be like..." Tony frowned, trying to recall how much rupees were worth in the United States.

"About two an a half dollars, just over. Perhaps it's not rupees I know of..."

"Why do these rupees you speak of matter so much?" Thor asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Bruce and Tony shrugged.

"Something to talk about?" Tony suggested.

"I was thinking more of tracking down a location, or a history."

"That too," Tony rushed.

Bruce deadpanned at stare at the genius.

**Doctor Strange: What do you want?**

**Wong: I wouldn't say no to a Tuna Melt.**

**[Bruce crash-lands on the Sanctum stairs.]**

Everyone jumped, the loud noise booming from the speakers was practically bouncing off the walls of the room. Peter, who was used to being warned by his spidey-sense, jumped the worst, almost crying out in the process.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that, heh," Michelle murmured, masking the shock that had reverberated through her body. Anxiously, she glanced to the people surrounding her, noting that she wasn't the only one who was slightly reeling back from the sudden action.

Bruce suddenly chuckled, after a few minutes of taking deep breathes to calm his racing heart. He could have sworn it was going to burst from his chest.

"At least we know where I flew to."

"Plummeted."

Refraining to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time, Bruce shot the Play Boy an unamused glare. Tony simply shrugged in response.

**Bruce Banner: Thanos is coming. He's coming...**

Tension had suddenly become apparent in the air.

Steve patted Bruce on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring small smile. Bruce nodded, a gesture to show his gratitude.

**Doctor Strange: [Sharing a look with Wong, now in his normal fighting attire] Who?**

"Okay," Clint waved his hands animatedly through the air, shaking his head quickly. "How'd he change his clothes so quickly? Did we miss a costume change?"

Wanda gave the man an incredulous look, mouth agape. "You don't care that the other man has some sort of magic?"

The two ignored Tony's quieted curses, something about magic always being involved since Loki attacked.

The two also ignored Thor's jab that magic was always around anyways.

"Eh, I'm gettin' used to it."

Wanda chuckled, agreeing with the older man. "Yeah, so am I."

Her eyes met Visions, who still had his arm around her, and they smiled wider.

**(Title Screen: Avengers: Infinity War)**

"We have a title too?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"Does that mean there's more?" Tony inquired, leaning closer to his 'Science Bro'.

The teens looked on curiously to the genius, who continued on.

"There's a name. Indicating that there are more 'Avengers' movies named different things," He said, hands doing air quotes around 'Avengers'.

Everyone shrugged, which made Tony huff out a breath of annoyance.

**Tony Stark: Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding.**

Awkwardness reared its ugly head in Tony's chest, as he rose an eyebrow. Though he's spent his entire life with cameras flashing and giving speeches with plastic smiles... there was something off-putting about your private life being recorded through an invisible camera.

It didn't help that Tony had yet to go through his conversation, so he had no idea what he was talking about.

So, for the lack of a better term, Tony determined the feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach was awkwardness... not anything like fear or horror.

Obviously not...

That's when something caught his eye.

The arc reactor.

He could have sworn his heart stopped in his chest.

**Pepper Potts: [laughing slightly] You're totally rambling.**

Steve smiled fondly at the genius.

There was no doubt he was rambling.

Well, about whatever the topic was about.

"You do have a habit of rambling," Natasha pointed out, smirking when the genius made a noise of indignance. "Especially when you are caught up in a project."

"Oh shut it, Natashalie."

**Tony Stark: No, I'm not.**

**Pepper Potts: Lost me.**

**Tony Stark: Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?**

Peter nodded, whilst Michelle rolled her eyes at the boy.

"I'm a tad nervous on where this conversation is going," Clint remarked, cocking his head to the side.

**Pepper Potts: Yeah.**

**Tony Stark: Okay, and then you're like, oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do? Oh! Someone's watching.**

**Pepper Potts: Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee.**

**Tony Stark: Yes.**

**Pepper Potts: Yeah. Everybody has that.**

**Tony Stark: Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?**

Tony could have sworn his jaw was practically on the floor.

A kid?

"Who would have known Tony was a family man," Clint smirked, slapping the poor man on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club."

Tony shook his head, tightly gripping his pants. "You have little agents, not kids."

He could hear Clint spluttering indignantly at his reply, but he wasn't listening.

_A kid?_

He could have sworn his arc-reactor was going to blow up in his chest.

No, he'd be a terrible father, Tony thought.

**Pepper Potts: [Nodding in understanding] Right.**

**Tony Stark: Morgan! Morgan.**

"Morgan Stark."

Tony whipped his head over to Steve, who was slightly smiling.

"I like it."

What scared Tony the most was that he did too.

Peter could have sworn his smile was going to give him premature wrinkles, as he thought of his mentor having a child. Morgan Stark would be a smart child, Peter knew. Despite the kid not existing,  _yet,_  he knew he would protect them at all costs.

**Pepper Potts: So you woke up, and thought that we were...**

**Tony Stark: Expecting.**

"I think you'd be a great dad, Mr. Stark," Peter grinned.

The same thought went through everyone's heads at the same time.

Pure.

MJ snorted. "Yeah, just replace alcohol with chocolate milk."

Thor suddenly came back into the living and gave the billionaire a small smile. "I'm sure your child will be just as great as you, Stark."

Tony chuckled nervously. "Thanks, Pointbreak."

**Pepper Potts: Yeah.**

**Tony Stark: [Becoming excited] Yes?**

**Pepper Potts: [Shaking her head} No.**

"Awe, but he was so excited," Noted Ned.

Despite Wanda's own problems with Tony, she knew that he had potential father-material... if that made sense. He had a need to protect the world from those who want to destroy it, and if that wasn't a good enough reason for him to be happy with a family, she wasn't sure what was.

"Good luck convincing her, Stark," Wanda joked.

Vision smiled next to her.

**Tony Stark: I had a dream about it. It was so real.**

**Pepper Potts: If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that.**

**[Pepper points to Tony's chest attachment]**

**Tony Stark: I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nanoparticles.**

"You got rid of the arc-reactor," Natasha clarified for those who didn't understand. "Interesting. Were you planning to get surgery done?"

"It's already gone."

Said man sighed, unconsciously putting a hand over the scar on his chest.

"But hey, back to the movie. Nanoparticles!"

"What are nanoparticles?" Steve asked.

"Well, Captain Rogers, they are simply small particles used in the manufacturing of things like-" Vision started, before being cut off by Tony.

"They're particles that I've been working on for my suit."

**Pepper Potts: It's not helping your case, OK?**

**Tony Stark: No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-**

**Pepper Potts: {Insistently] You don't need that.**

**Tony Stark: I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, us, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know...**

**Pepper Potts: Shirts?**

**Tony Stark: You know me so well. You finish all my sentences.**

**Pepper Potts: You should have shirts in your closet.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.**

**Pepper Potts: Yes.**

**Tony Stark: I will.**

**[Doctor Strange comes through a portal]**

"Oh no."

"You know, I might not be there right now, but I'm already frustrated with being bothered at this moment," Tony admitted.

**Doctor Strange: Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way.**

Tony could faint at any moment.

"Family man!" Clint roared, slapping Tony once again.

**Tony Stark: I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?**

**Doctor Strange: We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.**

**Tony Stark: And who's "we"?**

**Bruce Banner: [Emerges behind Doctor Strange] Hey, Tony.**

**Tony Stark: [Looking surprised] Bruce!**

"Surprised?"

"I know that I don't hang out with wizards often, but don't look so surprised," Bruce joked, making Tony snort.

**Bruce Banner: Pepper.**

**Pepper Potts: Hi.**

**Tony Stark: You okay?**

**[Bruce gives Tony a hug, not answering. After everything he has been through, we understand.]**

"I feel like I deserve that hug," Bruce said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Well, that was a sweet scene."

**'Continue'**

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally made a [Tumblr](https://wespilltea.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
